Hexepta - Ghost Hack
by SpiritofAttorney
Summary: Argus unexpectedly witnesses a murder during an otherwise normal day of school, and is suspected of being the culprit of the murder. In order to win, he must defend himself on the charge of murder, but with no time to investigate before the trial at all, can he do it!


Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Argus Hakan, and I go to an interesting school. You see, unlike most schools, my school has a trial system.

This is good for work experience and allows us to pick up nice skills related to trials without having to go to a proper court and defend real outside people, or prosecute them.

Of course, the convictions do relate to real crimes.

This does however mean that we can only work on trials relating to people within our school, so it is not too often for such a trial to happen. But when they do, that sure gives us plenty of realistic experience! Uh, n-not that I look forward to them or anything.

And besides, most of the time they are just simple financial matters and stuff, nothing to worry about! But anyway, seems the lecture is just about to begin!

-INSIDE LECTURE HALL-

"Alrigh', class! 'Tis time fo' yer first lesson on cryptography. This's an importan' lesson, so take yer notes carefully. Now, th' Caeser Co-"

KABANG!

There was a loud noise of a gunshot. I looked at the lecturer and saw that it had been a gunshot, and that he had been shot in the face with a gun!

"H-H-HOLY MOLEY!" I exclaimed, then collapsed.

-2 DAYS LATER-

"Ugggggh where am I?" I think, as I melt back into consciousness.

"Hello dear boy Argus, you were in a coma" said a mysterious voice, descending out of the void of mist and swirls that I saw.

"W-W-What happened? Last thing I remember was seeing the gu- the gun shooting- THE GUN SHOT THE LECTURER?!" I said in escalating tone.

"Ah, yes... about that," continued the voice with an increasingly tangible face, "it has been found that your lecturer was, well, how should I put this... uhh, passed away at the hands of another- or, well, rather the bullet of course, but-"

"Shut up! Do they know who did it? Who's the culprit?"

"Again, about that," continued the voice, whose face I could now make out clearly. It was a truly ugly face, with a large mole perspired upon the length of the nose, and a scrawny moustache galloping beneath the same nose. The nose extruded outwards with the force of a billion trains, and it pointed directly at me. "The police say that, well, the person who shot him was, well, err..."

"Please, I beg you! Tell me so I can defend whoever it is! I don't believe anyone in the class would stoop to murder like that, I'll give it everything I've go-"

"You. They say it was you. The bullet tragectory matches, your gingerprints were found on the murder weapon, which is consolidated by balistic markings of course, there were several witnesses, including the teacher himself, even the-"

"Wait, wait, HOLD IT! WAIT! Did you say the teacher spoke?"

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?"

"Well, it's simple. My memory may be severely clouded of the events, but I do remember the good lecturer pausing, mid sentence, upon being shot. Maybe he wasn't instantly killed of course, but if he wasn't, then it is still unlikely that he would have spoke again. Head gunshot wounds are very damaging, after all, and a lethal one should kill fast. And once he's dead, he should be silenced. H-How then, ahem, pray tell, did he kill the- I mean, say, the name of the culprit!" I boldly exclaimed!

"Oh, well, about that. I assume you are aware that the lecture hall is next to the Occult Department, correct?"

(DAMN, my contradiction!) "Y-yes, what of it?" I mumbled.

"Do you really need me to tell you? It was his GHOST that said this!"

"G-G-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah! MY CONTRADICTION!" I scream.

"Well yes. The trial starts in 10 minutes actually, it is lucky you woke up in time. Do not fear though, if you are somehow innnocent, you will be safe. You have a WONDERFUL defence attorney, he shall surely help. He has had years and years of experience, and even has been giving lectu-"

"Wait, you don't mean... the victim is the defense?"

"I sure do. He's so professio-"

"But wait. Didn't he say that it was I who did it? (and also dead)"

"Oh, uh, yeah. OK I guess you do not have a defence attorney. Sadly, your time is up, off to the gallo-"

"OBJECTION! I SHALL DEFEND MYSELF!"

"W-WAAAAAA DON'T SCARE ME PLEASE!"

"Oh sorry friend."

-AT THE COURT-

"Court is now in season for-"

"Shut up stupid young judge let's just get on with it" I interjected.

"Don't treat His Honor like that, scrawny putrid smelly ugly defence attorney" said the prosecutor.

Wait a second, I recognise the defense attorney. Isn't that... Adriana Lockheart?

"The prosecutor is ready, Your Honor" said Lockheart.

"Thank you for your kinder way of speech, ma'am" said His Honor.

"Uh- Sorry, I do apologise, Your Honor. I actually didn't find out about this until today, and I am defending my-"

"Yes, yes, we get it defence. Now, will the prosecution give their opening statement?"

"Very well. The crime occured midway during a lecture, and, as such, there were many other people in the room. Many people saw the defendant hold the gun, and his gingerprints were indeed found on it, and the balistics markings match the gun and the bullet that killed the victim together also. What more can be said?"

"Indeed. Defence, I really hope you are not paying yourself too much for this, there's no way you will be saved by your defense attorney so you really shouldn't have payed too much AAAA MY HEAD IT HURTS!"

"Swiftly, we must have a quick 15 minute recess for the Judge to regain composure!" ordered Lockheart.

"Q-QUICKLY!" gasped the Judge.

-COURT LOBBY-

Wew, I think this is the first opportunity I've had to properly take in what has happened. Since I woke up, I've had hardly any time at all to think things through. Ok, so nothing out of the ordinary at all happened before the murder, and I have no leads at all. I know for a fact that I did not kill the victim, but nothing else. All else I have done since I woke up was quickly check my social media accounts, and all I saw was cat memes, so no clues there. I guess I'll have to just have to make do with whatever evidence the prosecution presents.

-COURTROOM-

"Better, Judge?"

"Yes I'm fine now"

"Good."

"Ok then, court is back in session for the trial of Argus Hakan. The defence- I mean, the prosecution, may present its first witness."

"Very well. I call Detective Camille to the stand!"

-TESTIMONY-

-Everything that happened-

"I am here to tell you of what happened."

"The defence was found holding a gun with his gingerprints on it, and the balistic markings match that of the bullet that killed him."

"We have here a photo graph of the crime scene. But be warned, it is a particularly crazy 'graph"

"There were two bullets found at the crime scene actually, but who honestly cares about that really, I mean?"

-END-

"I see. Defence, the photograph gun gingerprints balistic markings and bullets have been added to the court record, you may begin your Cross Examination!"

-CROSS EXAMINATION-

"OBJECTION! You say here that the bullets don't matter. Yet an important piece of evidence hinges on what bullet killed the victim: the balistic markings!"

"GASP"

"If the bullet from the gun I held was fired before the victim died, it would be entirely possible that someone else entirely fired it, and then gave me the gun after, and then the real culprit fired the true gun which killed the victim."

"Oho, how interesting!" cackled the Judge.

"I think I may have proven that there is at least a CHANCE that I am not guilty! Also, where was the other bullet fired from? What gun was it?"

"Don't get your hopes up, kiddo, the other bullet was also fired from THE SAME GUN!"

"Uh-huh-HWOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Hmm, intriguing. Detective, would you care to testify again on the matter of the guns?"

"Sorry, but this is a pretty clear cut case. I was only told that much."

"Does the prosecution have any other witnesses who should testify?"

"Actually, we do have a witness. And a very decisive one. However, the court may not like this witness too much, but shall we still call them?" queried Lockheart.

"Yes, call them in. A witness IS a witness, after all."

"Ok" said Lockheart and called the witness in.

A girl around the same age as me enterred into the courtroom and stood at the stand.

"Name and occupation." prompted the Judge.

"Well, I'm not actually the witness-" began the witness.

"Oh?" remarked the judge.

"Yes. I am Duanmu Fey, from the Occult department. I shall channel the witness, who has sadly died as they are the victim."

"Ok," concluded Judge, "Summon the ghost!"

-TESTIMONY-

"I was jus' givin' my lecture, y'see."

"But then ah got SHOT, with a GUNSHOT!"

"Ah am very annoyed, but ah saw clearly who did i'"

"The defendan', he did it. Ah'm sure ah saw him did it!"

-END-

Ok, time to cross examine. I think I see an error here.

Therefore;

"OBJECTION!"

"Wha'? There somet'ing wrong wi' my testimony?"

"Yes. Well, there isn't actually evidence as such, but I believe you shall have to accept my argument. You say that you saw me do it, but I doubt that. You see, you were shot with a gun in the head, and I do not think you will have seen who shot you. You probably died very shortly after your injury, and a bullet will reach the target very very shortly after being fired. In fact, I think everything is coming together now, actually!"

-Absolute Truth-

Ok, so he seemed adamant that I was the culprit. There's no way that he saw that himself, which must mean that he is trying to frame me. Now, given that he is a ghost, he should be pretty fucking angry at whoever the actual culprit is for killing him, not me. And I know for sure that it wasn't me, since it was confirmed by Mr Mystery that I am not the killer. Now, I need to think. I haven't even met that particular lecturer before, so why would he do it? Is it possible... that I actually had? Now that I think about it, the accent or whatever that way of speaking was did seem forced, could it be that he was disguising himself? And for what purpose. Think, think! Ok, well the most people that would benefit from me being framed like this would of course be the players of Hexepta - Logic Hack. But the only person that could've framed me would be the lecturer, and most fans would not die for Hexepta - Logic Hack. But could it be? That the person was NOT just a player? Who would not be scared of death? Oh, I know! A god would not be scared of dying here since they could just come back to life! Let's think about it then. The devs of the game would benefit from an interesting plot and are basically gods since they made this world, so lets see.. hmm... the most suspicious name is...!

-END Absolute Truth-

"YOU, Mr Mystery!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed ghost, "HOW DID YOU...?!"

"Aha, I see I hit the nail right in the head! You disguised yourself as a lecturer and framed me for your murder! This was all just to make Logic Hack that little bit more interesting, right? Let's see your charges... Murder of yourself, attempted murder of me by framing, attempted murder of yourself as well since you attempted it and succeeded, miscarriage of justice... the charges go on and on! Well, 'fess up, please!"

"Uhh no see you motherfuckers later" said Mr. Mystery and unpossessed the spirit channeler.

"You're under arrest and shall be EXECUTED" Angrily yelled the Judge.

"Wait no you've got it wrong he's gone I'm just Duanmu Fey now!" screamed Duanmu Fey but it was too late.

"Another puzzle solved!" I said as I strolled out of the courthouse.

THE END


End file.
